


Home

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'I missed you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Nikola wasn't going to complain.   
When he had arrived at the Sanctuary and Helen had embraced him, he had teased that 'she had missed him and he had known she'd come around eventually'. He hadn't expected his words to ring true.   
  
He'd come up to her office with a bottle of red and two glasses expecting banter and the latest information about the Sanctuary being on it's own once more. So to say that he was surprised when she immediately stood and closed the distance between them, was an understatement.   
  
Her arms wrapped around him again as she whispered, "I missed you, I'm so glad you're home." He returned the embrace for a moment, before pulling back to look at her. "Helen? Are you alright?" He wasn't sure what to think about her considering him at home here, though he supposed that this was more home to him than anywhere else he'd been in the last century.   
  
The evening brought further surprises as they drank the wine and he listened to her story of the past 113 years. He said nothing when she finished, instead he kissed her.   
She did not hesitate to return his kiss. Her lips were soft and she tasted of wine and every emotion packed into 113 years of solitude. She wanted to tell him that everyone here at the Sanctuary had kept her going, knowing that she'd see them again. That she'd had to endure the loss of each of the people that had passed in her life all over again from afar. She wanted to tell him that she celebrated the days that marked their births, deaths, returns, victories. She wanted to tell him about the things that only he as a member of The Five could understand, and the things that only an old friend could understand. Instead she kissed him desperately.   
  
They eventually broke apart for air and with total understanding he whispered, "I know." She knew he spoke the truth, having stayed out of sight and away from everyone he knew for 60 years. Though it was only half as long as her, isolation was cold and painful for any great length of time.   
  
They abandoned the glasses and the paperwork with an unspoken understanding of where this was going. Winding through the long halls with his arm slung around her shoulders she leaned against him allowing him to guide her to her rooms.   
  
Once the door had closed both began to strip away their clothing until they stood naked. Helen pushed Nikola backwards, he stumbled at the bed's edge losing the fight with gravity and falling into a sitting position. Straddling his lap she placed her lips on his once more, tongues dueling between gasps for breath.   
  
Seconds, minutes, hours, the passing of time uncertain as they lost themselves in each other before he finally flipped her onto her back and moved down her body. Her skin heated and exquisite against his lips. Giving her a lust filled grin her spread her legs open and hooked each over his shoulders before delving into the silken wetness with his mouth.   
  
Helen gasped at the contact and her hands fisted the comforter beneath them while her thighs tightened against him. Helen arched and moaned loudly, each lick and sucking motion causing her breath to catch. Within minutes she arched hard as her orgasm hit her. Her body twisting away from him but he held onto her hips as she came down from her high.   
  
Nikola let go of her when she finally stilled and he moved back up her body. His palms ghosted over her nipples and the sensation on her now well stimulated body caused her to tremor slightly. Helen's mouth found his, tasting herself on his lips. She allowed her hand to travel down his side softly before moving between them, taking hold his erect cock. His hips thrust against her hand and she slowly pumped him as she sucked his lower lip between her teeth.   
  
When he could stand it no longer he moved to cover her body with his own. Helen took the hint and opened herself to him, hissing at the delicious feeling of him as he buried himself inside her. She met his every thrust, her long legs around his hips. His face was now buried against her neck nipping at the pulse point, feeling the blood pump through her and making him want her that much more.   
  
She dragged her nails down his back and he changed the angle and his speed. They were both almost there, he could feel it and pushed his hips to slam harder and deeper into her. When she finally spilled over the edge of orgasm he followed her into oblivion.   
  
They lay panting and sweaty against each other, neither wanting to move away. Eyes closed Nikola smiled. She said she had missed him, and he knew now that he couldn't leave the same as he once had been able to. Helen had been right, he was home. They both were, and he wasn't planning on screwing up this time.


End file.
